


They Didn't Know

by FragileFrameAged



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileFrameAged/pseuds/FragileFrameAged
Summary: 5 separate high school kids barely, surviving, all dealt crappy cards in life. Then these "gifts" start to form, at least that's what Mr. calls them: GIFTS. To Mya her animal instincts and reflexes are signs of mental instability. To Kit her empath abilities are driving her to self harming forms of relief. Mack's inability to control or produce WHATEVER it is he's "gifted" with might leave him with more than 2 broken legs next time. AJ is just happy his mutation was convenient super speed and not something horrible like psychokinesis (he's read too many comics to be surprised by any of this). And then there's Trent: The 15 year old pyrokinetic inmate who accidentally killed a man important to him. They don't know each other, they know the extent of what they can do, and they don't know the weighty responsibility their about to face. Or at least, They Didn't Know...til Mr. showed up and changed their lives forever.





	1. Ch-Ch-Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started years ago, back in high school (I'm 27 years old now). I started writing this on Wattpad and stopped around chapter 15 due to life. Now that I got a new computer, I'm determined to finish what I initially intended because this story has continued to plague my mind for years and any good writer knows that's a sign of something you have to chase til the end. I got to get this out...  
> I'm adding tags as I go. the stories I read from AO3 aren't similar to what I write so IDK what tags to put. Let me know in the comments please what I should add. I'd hate to trigger anyone. ENJOY!!

Her name is Mya and the changes hit her like a brick.

And they seemed to grow stronger each day. She didn't just get angry, she became furious. She wasn't merely aware of the kids in the hallway or the conversation going on beside her , she was keenly observant of all the things around her. The gossiping going on down the hallway, the leaky faucet in the teachers break room, the bird sipping at a puddle on top of the roof. Everything.

Then there was her hair, her nails, and her sense of smell. All seemed to be growing at an extraordinary rate. For months now she had been cutting her hair and nails every other day to keep her parents from becoming wise. Every night she pretends to act surprised at what's for dinner, even though she could smell the raw meat and vegetables as soon as her mother opened the fridge. This was way more than puberty, and way worse.

If she opened up to her parents about what's been going on inside her, they'd gladly send her back to Drench Institute. And there's no way she's going back. These changes weren't all in her head. She knew it was real. The ragged nail clippings and balls of hair she's been hiding for trash day was proof! No one would believe her though. They'd claim she'd been hiding the hair and nails for years and that would make her look even more insane. No. Mya decided against honesty, against hope. She decided to hide all these strange, unbelievable changes and just wait it out. I mean, come on. She thought, it had to be something I ate, right?

+++++++++++++++

His name was Mack and he choose honesty...

"You're probably wondering why I called a family meeting." He starts. His father was laying on the couch watching TV, even though Mack muted it for his announcement. And his little sister was on the floor playing with her new Barbie Corvette. At least his mom pretended to be interested. She stood in the doorway in an apron covered in flour.

"Can you be quick? I need to put these muffins in the oven." _Muffins? Really?_ Mack thought irritably. _How cliche of Sally the Homemaker._

"No mom! This can't be quick. Something huge is happening to your son and our whole lives just might be changed forever once you know the truth. Mom, dad, Liza...I'm... I'm a super hero."

Silence.

After a moment Liza and his father go back to what they were doing. His dad switches the sound back on. His mother throws her hands in the air and turns back to the kitchen.

"Hey! Hey! I'm serious. There's power running through my veins! Literally, I can feel it." Mack follows his mom into the kitchen, imploring her to listen. " Sometimes, sometimes I can even see this strong force surging thru my blood stream. And...I can fly." He nods to himself, content. _There, its finally out._

"Macron Jimmy Carson. That is enough! Stop your foolishness. I told you not to watch those foolish X People in the movies. They're washing your brain."

"You mean brainwashing me and they're X Men! And I'm basically one of them." Mack puts a hand on his mothers shoulder.

"Get out of my kitchen!"

"I'm serious!" Mack argues as his mother shoves him towards the kitchen door. He pulls away. "Look, I'll show you."

_Concentrate, dude, you got this. Concentrate._

Mack spreads his arms, drops his head and tries to focus on lifting just a few inches off the floor.

 _Come on_.

Mack's mother stands by, watching with a small smirk. The fact that her son was a little bit cuckoo wasn't new. It was endearing. It made him special. And things were never boring with him around.

Despite his efforts, nothing happens. Mack throws his hands in the air. "Ah! I'm telling you. I did it earlier!" Mack deflates at the sound of his mother's sigh.

"I'll show you." Mack's mother turns back towards the oven. But Mack wasn't done. He purposefully strides towards the side door off the kitchen. It lead to the deck out back. "You're gonna believe me. I'm not lying." He mumbles, maybe a bit disassociated from reality.

"Macron, what are you doing?"

"I'll show you." He whispers back. His mother's stomach sinks and starts to turn, watching him climb on top a patio chair.

He's gonna jump.

"Get down!" She runs onto the deck. "Honey, I believe you. Please get down." She places her hands outward, begging him to come down.

Mack doesn't hear her; he wasn't listening anymore. He could feel the electricity again. It bubbled forth in his stomach. Yes, this is it, Mack hopped onto the deck railing.

"Nooo!" His mom yells as Mack steps off the edge and goes missing from her view.


	2. A Fragile Frame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short intro to a new character. the chapters will get longer after I post what I already have saved, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This may be a bit triggering,. It involves some Self Harm, which i don't condone, but have experienced for years. Its an important factor in this story. Kit's powers are emotionally draining. Right now she cant control it, so she finds something she can control; ie. SH***

This is what Kit has become.

The kid hidden away in a bathroom stall, her packed lunch on her lap, headphones in her ears. Three Day's Grace playing at maximum volume.

She knew someone came into the bathroom before she heard them. Its almost as if the girl reeked of indecision and fear. It was almost nauseating to Kit. She drew her feet onto the toilet, tucking her knees under her chin and turning off the music.

She didn't want to be That Girl, the one found eating lunch in a bathroom stall. Even though that's the exact girl she was now.

The unidentified girl felt young to Kit, vulnerable even...

Then a brick hits Kit's stomach.

She immediately feels...what was that sadness....fear? It was terror!

Kit heard the young girl, hustle into the stall at Kit's right. The girl rummages through her bag and for a moment something hits the floor before it's snatched back up.

It was a box.

For a pregnancy test.

Kit closes her eyes tight and clenched her jaw; she didn't want to feel this.

Anxiety was building from her stomach up, bubbling into her chest.

Kit pulls her razor from the back of her phone case.

 _Don't think, don't feel, don't let it in_.

The words became a mantra of sorts.

_Don't think, don't let it in. Don't let THEM in. Don't feel._

Kit jams the tip of her razor into her shoulder, just under her bra strap. The pain washed over her as she dug the cut deeper.

This helps.

No more feelings, no more scents, no more tingling. Just raw physical pain.

THAT she could handle...


	3. Makes Perfect Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to AJ!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm going to post all or half/most of the chapters I have ready. I didn't realize on Wattpad how short each chapter is. The stories I read on AO3 have a much higher word count. So I want to give you something worth you're time and give you enough to get interested in the story an characters.

AJ watched on in a trance as his pencil effortlessly shaded in the temple of his latest muse.

The freshmen boy he was drawing had left the library over an hour ago but AJ's photographic memory was in full swing, filling in all the details instantaneously. This is how AJ liked to spend his free time: in his school's library mindlessly creating portraits of his fellow classmates.

Never with their permission, mind you.

Most students see right through him so he never bothered asking for their consent.

Except for Kelsey...

She sat and modeled for him once.

It took him 3 hours to finish her portrait due to his wandering eyes on her lips, and his obvious choice to keep her around as long as possible. Once he finished, she never spoke to him again, instantly going back to ignoring him in the halls. And of course she took the drawing with her. But then there was his photographic memory... so he had countless copies throughout his Sketch Book.

AJ dropped his pencil abruptly and twisted around in his seat to look at the clock. If he wasn't home with dinner ready and on the table by 7 p.m. his dad would become enraged. And depending on his father's mood the outcome could be disastrous...and quite painful.

It was 6:54.

By 7 o'clock AJ had the table set and was arranging two Hungry Man TV dinners onto his father's plate.

Thankfully his father wasn't home yet, but just the idea of what COULD have happened left AJ uneasy.

Dropping into a seat at the table AJ sighs deeply throwing his head in his hands. Only 6 minutes had passed but he packed his belongings at school, ran the 8.5 miles from school to home, put the frozen dinners in the microwave put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher AND changed his clothes ALL before the timer went off indicating the food was defrosted and warmed up.

How?

Super speed, of course!

For AJ the change came early, abruptly and without much aftermath or confusion. One day he was running home from school, once again late for dinner. The next second he was at his front step with his keys in his hand.

At first AJ figured he was a teleporter but eventually he learned to slow his speed by .0001 seconds and found he could actually see scenery passed him by. So, he deduced with a shrug, that it was indeed super speed and not teleportation. As an avid comic-book enthusiast he almost expected some type of mutation.

 _Come on_ , AJ thought to himself that first afternoon, _it makes perfect sense!_


	4. I Know Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent's a bit worst off then the others, if you can believe it. So Mr. has to step in...in a big way

Trent jumps at the sound of his cell door opening.

He was momentarily confused.

How he was able to fall asleep in a place like this surprised him. He'd find himself staring at the walls or the floor one moment then the next he was waking up in a panic. He was afraid that if he slept for too long, he'd have horrible nightmares of what he did...

As the cell door opens, Trent scrambles as far back as he possibly can. He chooses to stand in the opposite corner of the room with his back pressed firmly against the the connecting walls.

He wasn't afraid of who would enter.

Trent no longer felt fear over men and what they would do.

Trent was fearful of himself and what he seemed capable of...he didn't want to hurt anyone else.

An older man with hair consisting of various different shades of grey and white entered the room. He was rather tall and muscular.

 _TOO MUSCULAR for such an old dude_ , Trent thought to himself.

The man stands in the doorway with his hands clasped behind his back, looking at the young boy with so much understanding it makes Trent uneasy.

The man's eyes seemed to reach so far deep into Trent's psyche that Trent literally had to shake his head free of the mental intruder. Forgetting his fear of harming the old man, Trent stepped forward.

Once.

Twice.

Intrigue was winning the war over his anxieties.

"Who are you?" Trent's voice sounded foreign in his ears. He hadn't spoken in over a week.

The older man kept his gaze on Trent and moved further into the room. His steps were swift and determined, he purposefully stops a few feet away from Trent.

To ease the boys mind, of course, not out of wariness. Mr. already knew Trent wouldn't hurt him, he had seen all versions of the conversation after all. 

"I am Mr." The mans voice was startling to Trent. It was so gentle, kind even. And up close Trent could see that this man, although stern and intimidating, wouldn't harm anyone unless absolutely necessary. Trent found himself struck dumbfounded by the man's big pale blue eyes that looked almost unearthly...

 _Wait, how'd he get in here? Where are the guards?_ Trent shakes his head for the second time since this man appeared.

 _Trent, focus bro_ , he scolds himself. _This man's playing games with you._

"Mr. Who? You got a last name buddy?"

"Just Mr."

Trent immediately becomes irritated.

"Well, Mr." He spat. "I specifically said 'No Visitors'. I don't need no shrink or lawyer. I'm perfectly fine here, where I am, til I die. So thank you, but no thank you."

Mr. didn't move.

He just slumped his shoulders a little and blinked away the emotion tearing at him inside.

Mr. blames himself for Trent's predicament.

He should have intervened sooner in the boys behalf.

Trent just rolls his eyes and lifts a palm towards the door. "You can find your way out cant you?'

"Yes, my boy. I am capable of leaving. But i will not leave without you by my side." Trent twists his face up with disgust.

Why would this man play such a cruel joke. _I cant leave_ , Trent dismayed. _There's no way! I'm never leaving. Not after I killed my own father and burned our hole-in-the-wall house down!! That's murder and arson. That's a life sentence._

"Trent, it wasn't your fault. What happened to your father, it was beyond your control." Mr. broadens his shoulders, moved closer, and ventures to place a hand on Trent's shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Trent was strangely comforted by the mans reassuring hand, but Mr. couldn't possibly know what hes taking about. Trent never spoke to the cops or the lawyers or the shrinks. When the police found him laying in the street in front of his burning home, when they inevitability asked him if he started the fire, he just nodded his head.

He cried and he confessed.

He never explained what actually happened...

 _Who IS this man? And what does he want?_ "How could you possibly...how? How do you know that?" Trent demands.

"Because I know things. I have a gift."

Oddly, and without doubt,Trent knew that the man wasn't crazy, he knew that the man had some power beyond what is normal. He felt it as soon as the man entered the room. Trent just nodded and dropped his head, because it seemed the man thought they were kindred spirits, alike somehow.

But Trent didn't have a gift, he was burdened with a curse.

A curse probably from the Devil himself.

"Trent I can see all of Time and Reality simultaneously. I know things because I have seen every version or every universe parallel or otherwise. I know that there is a version of this conversation where you tell me to go away." Trent looks up guiltily. "You tell me you are a monster, meant for nothing but destruction. But you are wrong. I've seen your future, I can see it now. You are meant for greatness."

Trent cant help the stinging sensation forming behind his eyes or the painful lump in his throat. He wants to believe Mr. but... "How?"

"Don't focus on how I know, that can be explained later. Just know that I do. Its my gift. Now,son," Mr. takes a step back, never losing eye contact with Trent. He re-clasps his hands behind his back and nods. "Show me your gift. Show me the hands of a Pyro."

Trent drops his head, spreads his palms upwards. And the flames grow... 


	5. Lack of Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ forgot his lunch money at home. Mya was running from Kelsey's taunting. And Kit jus needed her charger. They Didn't Know it then, but their lives were about to collide....

As the newly found empath with a strong need for healthy coping skills, Kit had resigned herself to solitude. The idea of being in the cafeteria with all those emotional kids made Kit physically ill these days. Nausea, migraines, the whole nine yards.

So Kit was in her sanctuary during lunch, listening to music and nibbling on a PB&J. Instantly Kit's heart sank when 3 short beeps were heard in her ears, drowning the beautiful voice of Gerard Way from her headphones. She immediately restarted the song. To miss even a half second of My Chemical Romance- I Don't Love You is a sin.

She sat at her designated lunch seat (the toilet bowl cover in the last stall of the Sophomore Women's Bath Room). Her legs, extended straight out, where they just barely pressed against the stall door. With Kit's tiny 5'3 frame, her legs didn't extend very far. But Kit found that her feet would go numb when she spent the whole lunch period with her legs tucked up on the toilet seat. Even having them on the tiled floor for too long caused that tingly, prickly feeling up and down her legs. So Kit had a method, a constant state of rotation that only varied if a student came in. In those cases, she had to hide her feet and stay incredibly silent til they left. Which wasn't hard, Kit's always been the quiet one and she's been going unnoticed now for...what is it? Kit's 15...so about 15 years now shes been invisible, even at home. With her 8 brothers and sisters its easy to get lost in the mix.

Kit audibly sighed when she heard the beeping noise again from her phone. Quickly covering her mouth, Kit paused her music to listen for any signs of someone else in the bathroom, relieved when she didn't hear a peep. But now it was obvious that her phone was dying, at a mere 13%. Oh crap, Kit thought to herself as she rolled her eyes at her lack of preparation, she should have charged her phone fully or at least brought a wall charger.

 _There's still another 40 minutes of lunch left & my phone wont make it. If it dies, then the music and Tumblr app dies with it. Then surely my death would be next. Cause what would be the point without my phone_?

So, Kit decides firmly, she would have to go to her locker in search of her charger.

 _Please God, if you're up there, dont let me run into anyone. And if I do, let them be heartless and void of all emotion_.

+++++++++++++++++++

AJ was annoyed by his lack of preparation.

Why didn't he check to make sure he had his wallet before he left the house? Now I'm gonna have to take all 10 seconds out of my lunch break to run home, search for my wallet and, then creep back into the cafeteria,

AJ sighed in frustration. As a growing 16 year old boy, AJ was known to shovel large amounts of food down his throat for all 50 minutes of lunch (sometimes going back for seconds and then visiting the snack bar). And NOW he had already wasted 10 of those minutes standing in line before he realized he was penniless.

Since AJ always kept to himself and ALWAYS behaved in school, it was easy to just walk out the cafeteria because the students apparently find him invisible and the staff would just ASSUME he had a bathroom pass. AJ was after all a polite, honor student, who edits the schools yearbook and monthly paper. Always such a good boy...

Within a minute AJ had walked out the cafe and straight thru the nearest Exit door by the Sophomore Wing. After stepping outside, and as he was gently edging the door behind him, AJ cracks a smile.

 _Be back in a second,_ He joked to himself. _Man, I'm funny._

Within 6 seconds -record time- he had returned.

Tip toeing his way back through the Exit door, turning to make sure the door closed silently behind him, AJ was just coming around the corner, mentally stacking his lunch tray with food in anticipation, when..."Hey, WATCH OUT!!" 


	6. Strong and Repulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally collide. This is the beginning of how they meet, how they end up getting detention in Room D201, and how they finally meet Mr...

The cafeteria always made Mya nauseous and uneasy.

There were too many conflicting smells, too many mystery meats mixed with way too many condiments, and the constant movement from the students and staff combined...there was just too much of everything. Lately shes become acutely aware of the awkward and clumsy way everyone seemed to move their limbs.

 _They're all just accidents waiting to happen. Check out this train wreck_! Mya watched in amusement at a guy, whose face she couldn't see, OBVIOUSLY walking towards the cafeteria doors as if screaming "I'M ABOUT TO DITCH!! Nothing to see here. Just walking out with NO bathroom pass or NOTHING!!" Mya smiled as the tall and lanky student passed the cafe staff and made it successfully out of the cafeteria.

 _Good for you, kid. On second thought, take me with you!_ Mya quietly chuckles to herself, enjoying the rare moment where she wasn't feeling constantly overwhelmed by her senses and reflexes.

"OMG. See I told you she was crazy. The little people in her head must have said something funny."

Immediately Mya knew the voice belonged to Kelsey Herd and immediately she knew exactly who Kelsey was making fun of.

Mya sighs, frustrated with her lack of preparation.

Why'd she let herself be in the lunch line so close to Kelsey. She should have known better. Mya drops her smile and turns her head away from the voice, facing the front of the lunch line.

"Oh, its OK Maya Angelou, we wont tell your therapist that the voices are back." Multiple people, male and female start snickering. Mya's cheeks flare hot and she breaks into a cold sweat. One of Kelsey's friends, Sammy retorts.

"As if the voices ever left. Drench Institute is a nut house full of VOLUNTEER counselors; they're not established PAID physicians...or miracle workers." The snickering turned to giggles and then outright laughs.

Mya's nails were digging into her palms. _Get a hold of yourself, before you break skin and start bleeding...again. That wont help your case with them AT ALL_.

Mya hears more taunts, mainly from Kelsey, but she's too busy trying to suppress the rage she's been building for weeks.

Months.

Mya starts to realize she cant remember a time when she wasn't angry.

So very, very angry.

_**Time slows...** _

_**...to a stop.** _

_**Time stands still.** _

_**Only power remains.** _

"Don't." Mya says, shocking herself. She looks to her left hand, surprised to see Kelsey's wrist in her grip.

Mya doesn't remember turning around or reaching for Kelsey's arm, but strangely there's a list of new information flooding her brain in explanation. The sound of Kelsey mostly mouthing the words Watch This in her friend's direction. The bit of rustling Mya heard as Kelsey reached over to the tray of the student directly behind her, the only person separating the two girls. The fact that she KNEW the boy standing beside her grabbed a 2% milk after she picked a whole milk for herself. She remembered cause his lanky arm jutted out awkwardly as he pulled it back to his tray. Mya remembers thinking that with his pointy elbows he could have poked an eye out. ACTUALLY the open milk carton still angled limply in Kelsey's hand was the LAST thing Mya noticed. Because by the time Mya had stopped the attempt, she already knew what was going to happened and that she wasn't going to let it.

Kelsey and her friend's jaws hung unhinged.

And Mya felt alive.

Her grip tightens with each millisecond that passed. Mya in her adrenaline rush hadn't noticed the cafeteria was silent, everyone looking her way.

A cafe staff member, her History teacher was jogging over. Kelsey started whimpering. "Let go...that hurts."

But she didn't, Mya couldn't. It felt too good.

"KatiMya. Let go of Kelsey's arm." She stills at the teacher's demand.

Mya relaxes her grip but doesn't let go. "But she-"

"I know, I saw the whole thing. They were picking on you. And Ms. Herd was about to pour that milk all over you. Its okay. I was on my way to discipline them." He directs his last comment fiercely towards the bullies.

Mya believed him. Mr. Kiln was a nice teacher, very fair and always friendly.

Her grip loosens considerably..

Mr. Kiln turns back to Mya and chokes out a chuckle. "Excuse my french, but Damn you're fast!"

With that Mya dropped Kelsey's arm completely.

"You freak!" Kelsey spat, cradling her arm. "You almost broke my arm! Look!! I'm bleeding; file your nails, you creep!"

Mya stopped listening.

She didn't need to, Mr. Kiln would handle the logistics, while Mya knew Kelsey wouldn't dare mess with her again.

 _In fact, NO ONE will ever mess with me again_. She strides straight out the cafeteria doors and heads for the bathroom.

Mya knew she felt stronger, she wondered if she looked different too. Older. Wiser. More Powerful.

As she approached the bathroom door, she instinctively reaches for the handle.

 _Oops, someone's coming out_ , Mya opens the door for whoever's leaving the bathroom. Swinging the door open wide and sweeping an arm outward, obnoxiously adding a small bow. _After you, kid._

Kit came face to face with Mya for the first time.

And Kit was terrified.

Momentarily frozen. Though It wasn't fear from the sudden appearance of the taller student with long hair, sporting a crazy smile on her face and a wild look in her eyes. It was the emotion oozing out of her every pore.

Kit couldn't describe it...she didn't even have a word for it.

It was strong and repulsive, filling Kit's chest with a heavy weight.

It felt dangerous.

 _This girl_ , Kit decides firmly, _this girl is dangerous._


	7. A Convenient Collision

Almost a minute later, once Kit's initial fear and shock wore off, she realized she had froze directly in the center of the bathroom doorway.

Her audio and motive skills began to kick in next. "Sorry," Kit blurted- a bit too loudly. She kept her head down and practically threw her body against the door frame to get out of the other student's way. "Just leaving..." She muttered stupidly, immediately regretting her choice to state the obvious. "I'm going to squeeze on through here..." She pointed to her escape route and narrated her next move aloud. "Excuse me, just going to head to my locker."

Every awkward moment spent looking like a fool and every awful second Kit spent subject to the horrible cocktail of emotions wafting off the older student was physically and mentally draining. Finally free, Kit practically flew to the other side of the hallway.

Of course, Mya being who and what she was knew Kit was hiding something. But, Mya merely opened the door for the girl that didn't require her interest in the girls life. _I couldn't be bothered,_ Mya thought as she eyed the small girl who was apparently afraid and nervous.

Then Mya's interest piqued. _What's she so afraid of?_ Mya didn't know for sure but it might have something to do with the scent of dried blood coming from underneath the girl's shirt. As Kit scurried down the hallway with her eyes glued to the floor Mya watched.

Then a fact hit her.

The footsteps coming down the hallway to the right should be coming around the corner soon... almost directly when Kit would disappear from sight. "Hey," Mya called merely a second too late. "WATCH OUT!"

In hindsight, yelling at an already terrified girl probably didn't help the collision that occurred next.

Kit, for the second time in the last two minutes, froze. It seemed to be her natural response to fear.

Unfortunately, AJ completely unaware that the warning to WATCH OUT had anything to do with him continued to whip around the corner with only food on his mind. He bulldozed right into kit. Her head slamming straight between his rib cage, knocking the air out of him.

And there was something else that happened when kit's bare arm touched AJ's... the feeling of dread came over him causing him to recoil and fall towards the ground.

His wallet flies from his hand and skids across the floor. Kit practically bounces back off AJ's chest, her phone also flies from out of her hands and slides across the floor near AJ's wallet. Mya runs over to help. "Sorry," Kit and AJ mumble in unison.

They look up at each other for the first time and smile politely.

Mya stands over them awkwardly. "I said watch out," She shrugs with a small grin.The 2 on the floor merely chuckle in response. "Let me grab your stuff." Mya offers.

Three things happen next, ending them in Room D201 for detention that afternoon. Technically FOUR things happened, but Mya and Kit weren't yet able to let themselves believe the fourth. All within seconds of each other, these four things happened:

1\. Mya turned to reach for AJ's wallet and Kit's phone while the other two watched.

2\. The three student's noticed at the same time that Kit's phone case had popped off, revealing the 3 razor blades that were hidden inside. (The sharp pieces of metal had fallen just in front of Mrs. Weldon's classroom door)

3\. Mrs. Weldon opened her classroom door, curious as to why students were conversing in the halls during their lunch hour.

4\. AJ (moved by the fear of Kit's impending expulsion for having weapons in school) picked up the dangerous metal, trashed them in the waste basket down the hall, returned to reconnect Kit's case to her phone, and then placed it directly in front Mya's feet. Then he returned to the floor JUST as Weldon stepped into the hallway. From Mya's view point, the blades vanished and the cell phone and its case teleported about 5 inches closer, suddenly fixed. From where Kit was sitting, AJ vanished before her eyes, then reappeared disheveled and on his knees instead of his butt. And all Mrs.Weldon knew was three students WITHOUT hall passes were milling about without permission. That's how they got detention, that's how they ended up in Room D201. And this is how they meet Mr...


	8. Suspicious and Wary

You can tell alot about a person by watching them while they're out of their comfort zone.

Take AJ for example, if anyone were to enter room D201 they would figure it was an extracurricular class complete with note taking, class discussions, and participation grades. AJ, the first person you see upon entering, was seated at the front of the classroom. Front and center. A notebook and pencil was perfectly centered on his desk and his hands were (I'm Not Kidding) folded in his lap. If you could be graded on Detention Etiquette he would receive an A+. His composure was proof that this was his first time in detention..,

Mya was sitting with one foot up, wedged between the small space allotted by the attached school desk and chair. Her flip flop was off and she was (I'm Not Kidding) filing her toe nails. An on looker would have sworn she had loss her mind. Though they wouldn't be far off, they also wouldn't have noticed the necessity of such an action, considering her nails grew another 2 inches since lunch. Mya, also new to detention, found herself not caring about Detention Etiquette or any etiquette for that matter. All she seemed to care about was the newfound strength she had acquired and the possibilities it held...

Kit sat in the back row of the room, in the corner furthest away from Mya. The emotion she had finally named was wafting off of Mya in droves. Kit never thought much of Invincibility as an emotion before. But Mya sure was wearing its scent well. Because Kit didn't understand why Mya felt so strongly, it was even more unsettling. Combine that uncertainty with the shame and embarrassment Kit felt about her dirty little secret being aired in front of 2 strangers, and you'd find Kit more than a little defeated. She's curled herself over the top of her desk, her hair hanging loosely over her face as a shield. Her fingers flitted in and out of her mouth as she chewed what was left of her finger nails.

The teacher overseeing detention hadn't arrived. So the 3 strange strangers sat in complete silence.

They hadn't spoken to each other since they were issued their detention slips in the hallway.

They were all embarrassed, suspicious, and wary of each other. Embarrassed for Kit, suspicious of AJ, wary of Mya. They were so busy trying to avoid eye contact with each other that when Mr. glided into the room 5 minutes later, he had their full and undivided attention.

The fact that he had Trent Ackerman following behind him made them immediately captivated. After all, everyone knows Trent was arrested almost 2 months ago for starting the fire that killed his father. Even the 3 main outcasts of the school had heard that rumor. So why was he here? Detention sure suited Trent well...but he was meant to be detained in prison for life. All 3 kids sat up in interest.

Mr. took a seat on the edge of the teachers desk and looked over each child knowingly.

Trent kept his head down and slid into a seat in the front row. He still couldn't believe he was free. Though he was legally released from prison and into Mr.'s care, he still felt like an escaped criminal. Like at any moment the police would arrive and take him back in hand cuffs. Trent didn't understand how Mr. pulled it off, but he was internally grateful that he did. Understandably, though, school wasn't the first place he wanted to go to celebrate. Trent sunk low into his seat and shoved his hands into his pockets and waited for Mr. to speak. Finally, he did.

Mr. clasps his hands and stands up. "My name is Mr. and I know you three have been keeping some pretty big secrets."

Everyone shifts uncomfortably.

AJ spoke up first. "I didn't quite catch your name. Mr...?"

"Just Mr."

"You're not a teacher here." Mya accused. Mr. smiles in response. "Where's the teacher?"

"May I be excused?" Kit nearly whispers. One of her hands lifts, half halfheartedly raised, the other clutching her stomach. "I don't feel so well." Mr. watched as AJ swiveled in his chair to look back at Kit with his brows furrowed.

"No," AJ blurts. Recovering awkwardly, he looks back at Mr. "Um, she can't go to the bathroom...it's detention...we're not allowed."

He lied. Mr. steps up to AJ's desk, keeping his knowing smile. AJ looked up at the man, captivated by the wisdom and understanding behind his incredibly blue eyes. "That's not a rule here, my boy." Mr. starts. "Why don't you want Kitrina to leave?"

AJ chooses to simply shrug his shoulders a bit and look away. Honestly he just didn't want Kit to run off to hurt herself. The idea of it made AJ's stomach twist. He'd never met anyone who self harmed, but after seeing those razor blades and the way Kit had long sleeves on even though it was warm out...AJ knew what Kit wanted to leave for.

Mr. moves from AJ's desk and approaches the young girl in back.

Kit had reverted back into her little ball. With her head dipped low, now with both arms wrapped around her stomach. She stares intently at the desk before her. Mr. stops by her side and places a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze and then moving on. He circles around the room, coming behind Mya's desk.

"What happened today, KatiMaya?"

"There was a pop quiz in History." She scoffs. Mya had since slipped her leg from the seat and was now hunched over and drumming her nails along the desk. She had never been good with emotional tension and it was pretty obvious that Kit AND AJ were emotional people. Mya was irritated by AJ's attempt to keep guard over the younger student without even knowing her. _Why does he care what she does? I dont. Leave her be_...

"You know what I'm referring to. The lunch room...what happened? How did it feel to be so strong? To have reflexes like a cobra?" Mya raises her head sharply, shocked, but she doesn't answer. "AJ how does it feel when you move like lightning? So fast, no one even knows you left?" AJ practically falls out of his seat.

"Whaaa.."

"Or when you produce flames from your fingertips, Trent? How does it feel? Powerful, right?" Everyone was turned towards Mr. now with mouths wide open. Even Trent didn't expect to hear everyone's abilities laid out like that. Mr. focuses on Kit next. "When you learn to control your abilities, Kitrina dear, you too will know such power. The strength of an empath far exceeds anyone else in this room. Including me."

Suprisingly, Kit's the first to speak up. "How do you know these things...about us? About me?" She lifts her head and makes eye contact. "Who are you?"


	9. Wanting Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE EXCUSE MY AWFUL WRITING! i noticed while reposting this story and editing my work that my tense is all over the place. i switch between past and present tense like crazy. this chapter is written weird. i'm working on it. sorry.

"I will give you all the answers you seek." Mr. began. He sauntered back to the front of the classroom. "Just not now." Everyone deflated, falling back in their seats out of exasperation. Trent was hoping to finally get some answers from him. Like 'How did he get Trent out of jail?', 'Why were the charges all dropped?', and 'Who gave Mr. the rights to guardianship over Trent?' Mr. said he'd explain as he signed all the papers the lawyer had prepared, but just like now he said it wasn't the time. Trent was becoming furious. He sprang forward in his chair and slammed his fist on the desk before him.

"I want answers, dammit!! And i want them now." Trent glowered at the older man in front of him. Irritated that, from the looks of it, Mr. already expected that outburst. His head was turnt to Trent before Trent had even spoken up. Instead of responding Mr. raised his pointer finger in the air and looked towards the door, his face set with calm expectancy.

Suddenly 2 figures appeared in the doorway, holding hands. A boy and a girl.

AJ actually fell from his seat this time, Mya stood straight on her feet and balled her fist as if to prepare for a fight, while Trent and Kit were too shocked to move at all.

The boy in the doorway took a step towards Mr., breaking contact with the girl beside him. In another flash she was gone.

"We only have about 3 minutes, maybe less." The boy spoke anxiously. He was dressed mainly in black. Black jeans, black chucks, black hoodie, only his tee shirt was grey. His body tensed and his green eyes cut nervously from person to person as he looked over the students in the room. "Uhm...They moved Mack's surgery up, we don't have much time." Mr. nodded his head, dropped his hand, and turned back towards Trent.

"You will have your answers, son. I promise you. But there is still one more person we need before we can begin." He turned towards the group. "I'm sorry, I thought we would have more time. I was under the impression we were following a different timeline. Turns out, you all are going to have to move on faith alone."

"What do you want from us?" Mya relaxed from her defensive stance into one of exhaustion. "I'm tired of not knowing what's going on with my own body. Ill do anything for those answers you promised." There was a fluttering of papers from AJ's desk as they fell to the floor. AJ appeared before Mr. in a flash.

"Whatever this is, I want in. I've read enough comics to know that nothing but awesomeness ensues from here on out." AJ shrugs his shoulders. There was nothing for him back home, nothing good anyway. To AJ's right, Trent stood as well.

"Yea, whatever, man," Trent threw his hands up in defeat and leaned against his desk. "Anything is better than jail."

"I don't know." Kit's tiny voice was barely audible. Yet everyone heard her. They were, after all, awaiting her response. The room all turned towards her small frame, curled over in her chair. Her hair was again covering her face, swaying as she shook her head slowly. "I just don't know...maybe...maybe I don't wanna know what this is." She motioned to her head, her fingers tapping on her temple. "Maybe I don't want any 'power that far exceeds anyone in this room'!" Kit raised her voice and her head, looking up towards the group. Her big pale grey eyes shifting from person to person. "Maybe I just want this all to go away, maybe I want YOU ALL to go away! Maybe...i just don't know..I don't..." Her fire sizzled within her.

"But we need you." The young boy no one yet knew spoke up. The one dressed in all black with the piercing green eyes and incredibly soft voice, took steps toward Kit, separating himself from the group. He stopped halfway to her, not wanting to get too close. Mr. had explained her power to him before. He knew proximity was a factor. He didn't want to overwhelm her. "I know you don't know me, but... I need you." Kit was drawn to his eyes, almost frozen in place by them. "My name is Brian and that girl I came with, her name is Brianne. That's my sister. We cant do this on our own. Please. I need you."

Kit finally tore her eyes from his. She looked back to the rest of the group. Besides Mya, no one had given her reason to mistrust them. In fact, AJ's concern seemed almost sickening. She looked back at Brian. He was the most convincing of them all, oozing sincerity. Kit didn't need her abilities to see that. The truth was in his eyes. The way they were still locked onto Kit's face as if trying to read her thoughts, and the way his arms were outstretched to her pleadingly.

No one had noticed the girl reappearing in the doorway. She stood there trying to assess the scene and figure out what her brother was doing near the empath. Brianne shook her head vigorously and cleared her throat, there were more important things. Everyone but Brian and Kit turned to her.

"The anesthesiologist is getting supplies ready to put Mack under. If you want to do this before he goes in, we should do this now." Brianne spoke crisp and professionally, as a soldier speaks to his superior. Mr. stepped forward and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Here's what I need. There are multiple realities where Mack doesn't survive this surgery due to a mix of human error and an undiagnosed heart condition. I need you all to come with us now. Mack...he's like each of you; he is one of us. Now, please, lets go save this young man's life." Mr. reaches out his left hand and grabs onto Brianne's. In synchronization they both extend their free hand. "Bri can take us within the blink of an eye, but you need to be touching her or linked to someone who is. Now..." Mr. smiled. "What do you say?"

In the back of the room, Brian and Kit were still locked on each other. Brian closed the distance between them two and extended his hand. And without wasting another second, Kit reached out and touched him. Instantly she felt a bit of desperation and hope. By the time Kit stood and Brian helped her throw her bag over her shoulder, the two of them turned around to see that everyone else was linked and waiting. All they had to do was join in. Kit took AJ's hand in her left palm and Brian held on to his sister with his right. And right before they disappeared from sight, AJ chuckled to himself.

Then, truly within a blink of an eye, they were in a hospital room, where Mack lay asleep and sporting 2 broken legs. AJ's laugh grew to fullout giggles. "Yep, totally awesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several more chapters all ready put I'm gonna stop posting here. I'll post the rest within a few days if there's any interest.


End file.
